The Fairy From Tartaros
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: Terran had come down bellow from Cube because he was tired of Mard's ramblings and his supposed connection with END. But when he came down, he certainly hadn't expected to become part of a guild with a complete stranger. But now, both Terran and Chiharu are part of the Fairy Tail family. Things just got a whole lot more interesting. Collab with Leonis Serviert. MirajanexOC LaxusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know, another one, right? Here's a new story that is one of my first colab's EVER! This is a colab with Leonis Serviert. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I know I had fun writing it. I'll update Beast Talon and other stories as soon as I can, but for now, try this on for size!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The ground broke with a resounding crack as Terran landed. He had leapt from Cube, which was many miles above, and had to transform into his Etherious Form to stick the landing. Reverting from his Etherious Form back to his human-like form, Terran sighed and ran a strong, calloused hand through his tousled brown hair. How he despised that imbecile Mard and his little band of weaklings.

They were driving Tartaros into the ground and they had no idea, especially with that little slave called….Loser? Lucky? Lury? Who cared? She was practically useless besides bringing the lesser Etherious back to life when they would inevitably bite the dust against pathetic opponents.

Terran's animalistic yellow eyes narrow as he catches sight of a pink-haired woman walking. Ignoring her as she seemed like no threat, Terran stepped out into the road, watching as the woman reacted to his presence by locking a suspicious stare on him, stopping her stride.

"What are you looking at, human?" The brown-haired Etherious spat, his animalistic eyes glaring fiercely at the pink-haired woman. To his distaste, she didn't even flinch at his tone. After a moment, she responded.

"I'm simply passing through, stranger." She said and slowly began to walk again.

"Passing through to where?" Terran's eyes narrowed, "Go on, answer me, human."

"I don't exactly see why I should. And why do you keep saying 'Human' as if you're something different?" She questioned with a glare.

"I am different from you mere humans. I am an Etherious, a demon," He growled in an inhuman tone. The woman raised an eyebrow at his response.

"I'd be careful who I said those kinds of things to if I were you. Most people would think you're crazy." She warned.

"You humans are all the same," Terran said in a monotonous voice, "Humans ostracize and abuse what you cannot understand."

"Oh I wouldn't take us so lightly. Not all humans are alike. Some can even be considered as bad as most see you. Me, my instincts have been screaming danger from the moment I saw you." The woman then chose to shrug. "But you don't see me running for the hills, now do you?"

"You are a different breed of human, aren't you, woman?" Terran narrowed his eyes, "One that is not blind to the true world, you are a wizard, no?"

"How'd you guess?" She smirked in return.

"The Ethernano fluctuates in your direction, tell me woman, where were you 'just passing through' to?" The brown-haired Etherious asked.

"Magnolia. And you? Where were you planning on going?" She asked.

"Anywhere to get away from that infernal moron Mard," Terran hissed the name out, "What business do you have in Magnolia, woman?"

"Alright, first, knock it off with the Human, woman nicknames, alright? My name is Chiharu, use it. Second, I was planning on heading to Fairy Tail to see if I could join their Guild." The woman, Chiharu said.

"If you must fuss over such formalities, then I shall call you Chiharu," Terran deadpanned, "You humans fuss over pointless things. Oh? How quaint, a human guild you say? I will travel with you and observe this human guild to see if it is of higher quality than that squalid heap of weaklings Mard was turning Tartaros into."

"There's no way I'm letting you follow." Chiharu started. When Terran gave her an irritated look, she continued "That is, not until I get a name from you. Unless you want me to keep calling you 'Demon' just to see how it feels."

"I am an Etherious, Chiharu, do not trifle with me. If you must insist, my name is Terran," The brunet snapped, narrowing his animalistic eyes at the woman.

"If you rather I don't know, Demon it is." She smiled, a smug expression on her face.

"I informed you of my name, Chiharu, it is Terran," The Etherious growled. This human female was really testing his patience. The pink-haired woman waved her hand at him as she continued.

"Yeah, I heard you, are you coming or what?" She said, not bothering to face him as she walked down the road.

Growling at the testy woman, Terran followed suit, quickly catching up to Chiharu as he asked, "What can you tell me about this 'Fairy Tail'?" Suddenly, she laughed.

"Just that whenever you see them in any issue of Sorcerer Weekly, they're bound to have destroyed something big. Their outrageous and completely uncontrollable. Going all out for any mission." She shook her head at the thought.

"They intrigue me the more and more you speak of them," Terran said with a smirk. Rather than the grand robes of his idiotic associate Mard, Terran was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, a brown high-collared jacket with a dark orange t-shirt underneath, "And what is this Sorcerer Weekly you speak of?"

"Probably the least effective method of gaining information about anything. It's basically a booklet of pictures and articles written by journalists who go and interview people or do research on a certain topic." Chiharu explained. She wore a long sleeved, white sweater, black cargo pants and combat boots. She fixed the back she had slung over shoulder before she continued. "I'll be the first to say that not everything they write down is a hundred percent true."

"Lying is a top tier technique in getting people to believe what you want them to, I swear humans are easy to manipulate," Terran stated in an offhand manner.

"If you keep spouting things like that, I'm going to smack you on the head, I don't care what you do. Don't think so lowly of Human's." Chiharu suddenly snapped, sending him a cold glare.

"Oho, you misjudge me, for some Etherious are even worse. A prime example is how the whole of Tartaros was swayed to believe that Mard's words came straight from E.N.D," He stated.

"Tartaros, huh?" Chiharu said, her expression never softening. "So you came from a Dark Guild." She stared uneasily for a moment as Terran studied her expression.

"We were a guild as far as I was aware, I knew our methods were considered less than respectable to humans, why do you think I left?" Terran stated in a bemused manner.

"By the way you talk about people, you sure don't seem to concerned over what happens to them." Chiharu murmured, but quickly shook her head. "I still don't like the way you talk about us like we don't matter, whether from your old guild or not. Things are never that simple."

"Teach me." Terran stated. Chiharu shook her head in response.

"It's not something to be taught. You have to learn it in your own time." She said and scoffed at herself. "Look at me, I sound like my grandmother."

"Can you teach me how this works?" Terran pointed towards his chest and said in a simple tone, "Can you teach me how to feel?" She stopped and snapped her head to meet his eyes.

"You mean you can't feel emotions?" She asked, astonished.

"When our books were written, we were designed to be the ultimate living weapons, emotions weren't needed I suppose," Terran said before saying in an almost pleading tone, "I want to be able to feel. Please, teach me." Chiharu scratched the back of her head.

"It's not exactly something I know how to teach. When we're born, we live our whole lives with these feelings. Later on is when we can finally put name to them, but they've always been there." The Woman with dark blue eyes stood silent for a moment. Then she sighed. "You have to feel something, without emotion you can't be driven." She reasoned, looking him in the eye.

"I have emotion?" Terran stated, rather flabberghasted at this discovery, "Then can you teach me what they mean and how to use them?" Chiharu shook her head in exhaustion.

"They can't be controlled or used, but if you're looking, they can be identified." She thought for a moment. "Have you ever been in a fight? Or an argument?" Terran nodded. "Did you feel something like… a burn in your chest. Like someone had lit a campfire right here." She said, pointing to the center of her own chest. He nodded again. "In an argument, that feeling could be considered anger. It gives you the urge to keep fighting with whoever you're with. What if you ever won a fight. Did you ever feel like there was something at the corners of your lips?" Another nod. "There you have happiness, a sense of triumph or accomplishment. I guess there could be different sort of warmth in your chest then too." She smiled.

"I think I understand now, Chiharu."

"Good…. Hey, if you feel anything else and I'm somewhere near, just ask me about it, okay?"

"Thank you," Terran smiled at her. Chiharu smiled in return.

"And you should smile more. Everyone looks better with a smile on their face." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, tell me more about the Fairy Tail guild. Any noteworthy members?" The brown-haired Etherious asked.

"They have Fire Mage nicknamed Salamander, but his real name is Natsu. He's probably the most destructive out of all of them, though that could easily be argued. There's also the woman Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies. She's an S-Class mage and is depicted as a monster by most. She used to be on par with another mage named Mirajane a while ago, but something happened and she lost her title as an S-Class member. Now she's a model and works part time in the guild." Chiharu started.

"These people, Mirajane, Erza and Natsu, what are their magics?"

"Well, as I said, Natsu is a Fire Mage of some sort. There's a rumor going around that he's something called Dragon Slayer. A long time ago, these mages used to slay Dragon's using the same power. Though, oddly enough most were trained by Dragon's. Erza is the fastest requip mage in Fiore, and able to use a technique called 'The Knight' to transition between both weapons and armor. Mirajane is transformation mage. For some reason, she was known as the Demon of Fairy Tail for a while, but that changed when she lost her rank. I still don't know why though." Chiharu suddenly remembered something. "Oh! They do have a new mage though. Her name is Lucy and she's a Celestial wizard. There are some really crazy rumors going around about her, like how she defeated a Gorilla or something with only her pinky finger. I can't exactly believe that kind of talk though." The pink haired woman laughed.

"This woman, Mirajane...what does she look like?" Terran asked, oddly intrigued by the this woman for some reason he cannot explain.

"She's really pretty. A lot of girls wish they could be her. Or at least, the ones I've heard gossiping, anyway. She's got blue eyes and long silver hair. She holds her bangs up in a ponytail above her forehead." Chiharu said as they passed a sign. The woman quickly read it, satisfied to find she was going the right way. "We're almost to Magnolia now." She informed the Demon walking beside her.

"She….she sounds…...my heart….it's like a bird is flapping its wings inside it…," Terran stated, his voice sounding positive and his face slightly red. Chiharu felt a sly smile spreading across her face.

"My my, it appears the little demon has developed a crush on someone he hasn't even seen yet." She teased and clicked her tongue. "What to do, what to do?"

"How do I express these feelings?" He asked, "Will we meet her soon?"

"I'd assume so, but you can't just go waltzing in and declaring that you love her, especially when you haven't even met her yet. Love is a different thing, while it should be indulged, it should also be mutual between two people. That being said, there are also different forms of love, but that's beside the point." The blue eyed woman waved her hand in front of her again. "If you want to express yourself, see if you can't make her fall for you as well."

"H-How do I do that?" He asked, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"First, remember what I said earlier about telling people you were a Demon?" Terran nodded. "Well, take my word for it, it's best not to go telling everyone that. Just tell them you're Terran. Next, just be… actually, being yourself, I'm not sure how well that would work… Whatever, be yourself, and if she see's you as more than a friend then you can tell her how you feel. I will warn you, though, it may take a while."

"I've existed for nearly four hundred years Chiharu, I am very patient," He nodded.

"Fair point." She nodded.

The two walked the rest of the way to Magnolia in silence as they brooded over what they would do when they finally reached the Guild. Chiharu wasn't sure what to expect, were they going to interview her, would they just look at her and judge her in silence?

Meanwhile, Terran couldn't stop thinking of the beauty that Chiharu described. He hoped he could get to know her and get her to feel the same way he did. He actually wanted to join Fairy Tail now, he was no longer considering it.

The two companions approached the front of the tall building. Chiharu felt excitement bubble up in her chest and a smile spread across her face. She took in a calming breath and eagerly pushed open the front door.

Their ears were immediately met with loud crashes and shouts before their eyes could see what was going on. Everywhere they looked, someone was fighting someone else, or several someones. Terran was busy taking everything in. His eyes were scanning the wild rabble in the guildhall and his ears were taking in the massive amounts of noise being emitted from the group before him. He couldn't believe somewhere could be so loud. Tartaros, for as much as he hated that place, was much, much quieter with the exception of that bunny girl.

Chiharu blinked several times, having not entirely expected something like this when she entered the Guild, but quickly realising that it suited their destructive tendencies. She let her eyes roam over the crowd, instantly recognizing the white haired woman behind the counter. With a quick tap to the Demon's arm to gain his attention, Chiharu pointed to the beauty behind the bar.

Terran's face lit up bright scarlet when he saw her...Mirajane. She was so much more beautiful than Chiharu had described and he didn't think words could do justice to such a beautiful visage. Her flowing silver hair, her beautiful baby blue eyes, her porcelain skin and plump, full pink lips, her beautiful and curvaceous figure. She was truly an image of perfection.

Wordlessly, Chiharu nudged him in that direction, all to happy to give him a chance to experience the emotions he'd missed out on in his four hundred years of life. Meanwhile, she quickly maneuvered her way around the brawl to search for someone who could tell her how to join the guild.

Walking swiftly over in hurried steps, Terran made his presence known with a meek, "H-Hello. I'm Terran and I'd like to join Fairy Tail." The beauty raised her eyes from her conversation with the blonde mage sitting in front of her. Taking one look at the man before her she smiled.

"Well then, you'll want to talk to Master Makarov. He should be up in his office, I'd be happy to show you." Mira suggested.

"Y-Yes please," He nodded swiftly, "You're too kind." She laughed, an elated tinkling sound in the ears of the yellow eyed man.

"No, really. It's no trouble at all. Right this way please." She gestured as she stepped out from behind the bar.

Chiharu wandered the bottom floor aimlessly, looking out for someone who was calmly sitting down that she felt she could approach when she ran into a hard wall and stumbled back a few steps.

"Watch where you're going there." Someone grumbled, making the woman look up. A man with messy blonde hair stood in front of her, a lightning shaped scar cast across his eye as he scrutinized her with steel blue eyes. "Who are you, I've never seen you in the Guild before."

"I was actually looking to join." She replied. She wasn't sure she should ask him, but she thought she may as well give it a shot. "Could you possibly help me? I'm not sure who to ask for admittance" She said.

"If that's the case, go see Gramps. He's upstairs." Chiharu nodded and moved to walk away. "What's your name, newbie?" He asked. She turned back and looked him directly in the eye when she answered.

"Chiharu."

"Mine's Laxus." He gruffed. "You're looking for the door to the furthest right." Chiharu nodded her thanks and went to climb the stairs.

"Oh, are you looking to join too?" A voice asked when she set her hand on the rail. Chiharu looked up to see Mirajane and Terran approaching the stairs.

"Yeah, actually." She said.

"Follow me then." The silver haired woman smiled and began climbing the stairs. Chiharu nodded for the Demon to go first and she soon followed after.

It didn't take long for them to reach Makarovs office, and Mira opened the door for them.

"Master, we have two new comers." She called happily. A short man looked up when his door had been opened and he caught both of the mages gazes. Wordlessly, he approached them and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. What are your names?"

The brown-haired male stepped forward first, "My name is Terran, Master." Makarov nodded and turned his attention to the woman.

"Chiharu." She said quickly. Makarov nodded again.

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He said.

"Master Makarov, if it is perfectly okay with you, may we speak in private?" The brunet asked. The short, Elderly man nodded.

"Of course." He said and Mirjane took that as her cue to distract the pink haired mage.

"Come on, Chiharu, let's decide where to put your guild mark!" Mirajane smiled as she closed the door.

"Master, I'm not sure if the guild would accept me for who I am," Terran stated. Makarov furrowed his brow, encouraging the demon to continue.

"I'm not like you, Mirajane, Chiharu or anyone here." Makarov sighed at this.

"My boy, listen. Everyone in this guild has shared their own hardships and things they would rather forget, just the same as their own magic is unique to them alone. We consider everyone here as a family. Whatever you have to say, I can think of no one here that would judge you for it."

"I'm a demon," Terran blurted out, "I'm not using metaphors to describe myself as if I'm a horrible person, I am literally a demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What, chapter 2 already? Well, yeah, we finished this one today. Again, half the credit goes to Leonis Serviert. See ya guys next time and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Chiharu stood in front of the guild bathroom mirror, admiring the mark she got on her back. She felt absolutely elated to have been able to join the guild she admired. There were times where she wondered if she was crazy for wanting to join such a destructive group, but she couldn't deny the appeal of people who completely scrapped the rules to do what was necessary.

With a sigh, the pinkette pulled her sweater back down and turned to the model behind her.

"Okay, I'm good." She laughed and Mira smiled back at her. The two exited the bathroom after that.

Out in the main hall, Terran was waiting by the bar where the girls had left him.

"Alright, it's your turn. What color and where do you want it?" Mira asked, holding up the stamp.

"O-Orange and on the right side of my neck please," Terran stated as he tilted his head. Chiharu did her best to stifle the laugh that bubbled in her chest as Mira approached him. She found it highly amusing to see him get so flustered, even if she had met him barely an hour ago.

Mira pressed the stamp block to the side of his neck and pressed firmly before she brought it back with an odd pop, the orange Fairy Tail insignia now in it's rightful place.

"There you go!" She smiled happily. "You're now an official member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"T-Thanks!" He smiled back, walking over to Chiharu with a grin and a slightly red face. Chiharu grinned at him as she leaned against the bar.

"See, I told you you just had to be you. She'll start liking you before you know it." She laughed.

"Alright, do you want to go and socialize?" Terran asked before nodding in the direction of a blonde woman, a redhead, a pink-haired guy and a raven-haired guy, "They seem like fun." Chiharu looked in the direction he gestured.

"Ah, well, sure." She said, but then she realized who those people were. "Wait, the red haired woman is Erza! I remember seeing her picture in an article!" She exclaimed. Before he could reply she grabbed his arm and started dragging him over.

The pink haired boy was the first to look up.

"Who're you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Terran," The brunet stated with a bow, "Nice to meet you all"

"And I'm Chiharu." She said with a grin.

"Are you guy's new?" The blonde asked as she stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you as well." She smiled kindly. Chiharu nodded and shook her hand, quickly letting go with nervous excitement.

"I'm Natsu!" The pink haired boy declared.

"And I'm Happy!" A blue cat copied Natsu as the two jumped up on the table they sat at. The boy with raven hair raised a hand in a short wave.

"Gray." He stated shortly with a small smile.

"My name's Erza." The read head stated, standing up and smiling at the two. "Welcome to our guild. If you need help with anything, please feel free to ask." She said kindly.

"Thank you," Terran bowed, "I'm foreign you see and Chiharu could sense I was a wizard and took me with her out of the kindness of her heart." He smiled. Chiharu's smile faltered for a moment in her apprehension but she quickly covered it up, deeming the story acceptable.

"We were just looking for someone to talk to and I recognized Erza from Sorcerer Weekly. It's very nice to meet you, by the way." She said, smiling at Erza.

"My pleasure." She replied. Natsu sniffed and furrowed his brow.

"You smell familiar. Have we met?" Natsu asked, directing the question at the brunet.

"I smell familiar? I don't think we've met before," Terran stated. Natsu looked skeptical, but shrugged it off.

"Eh, whatever. Fight me!" He declared suddenly. Teran's face warped into a deadly smirk, his animalistic eyes narrowing.

"Game on." He grinned. Both Chiharu and Lucy looked between the boys and sweatdropped as Natsu launched off the table without warning.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed exasperatedly as Terran followed after him.

"I'm guessing he does this often." Chiharu stated.

"Yeah, does Terran?" Lucy asked. Chiharu shrugged.

"No idea, I only met him today." She laughed.

"Hey, I can't move!" The pink-haired male exclaimed.

The two girls turned to see Natsu slowly sinking into the floor, up to his shins in floorboard.

"The hell kinda magic is this?!" He exclaimed, struggling to lift his legs from the ground.

"I have complete control over the earth, that is my magic," Terran stated, freeing Natsu from the floor with an offhand gesture, "You okay?" He extended a hand to help him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with a childish grin, jumping to his feet. "What else can you do?" He asked eagerly, but before Terran could respond, someone called out from the table.

"Were you actually beaten that easily, flame head?" Gray taunted. Natsu growled.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, Ice Princess?" The pinkette shouted back.

"Maybe I will, pyro!" He shouted and so started the usual brawl between the fire and ice mages.

"And there goes Gray." Lucy sighed. Then she noticed Erza's lack of movement. "Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked.

"Even the best of friends lock horns every now and again. If it gets out of hand, I'll step in." She said calmly.

"Uhh….do they do this often?" Terran asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lucy nodded.

"Every day." She replied and looked up at the two. "Why don't you two sit with us, their fights tend to take a while." Lucy offered, scooting over to make room.

Taking the seat beside Lucy, Terran watched as the two brawled and Erza interrupted, slamming their heads together. Terran was genuinely confused. Humans confused him in general, really. They did so many confusing things that he just didn't understand. But then there's Mira, there's something about her which drew Terran to her. She was referred to as the 'demon of Fairy Tail' once. Was she a fellow Etherious? Or was she just evil once?

"So are you all a team?" He asked, looking directly at the blonde.

"Uh, yeah, i guess you could say that." Lucy said sheepishly.

"So what magic do you use Lucy?" He queried, right eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"I'm a celestial mage." She said, grabbing her ring of keys and showing them to him.

"Wait, you have four gold keys? I thought those were supposed to be super rare?" Chiharu asked, staring at them with widened eyes. Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, actually, they are. I only got the fourth recently, but the other three were keepsakes from my mother." She said with a smile. Chiharu took one look and noticed something slightly off about it. There was sadness deep behind that smile. She suddenly felt guilty for mentioning it. "So, anyway, what kind of magic do you use?" The blonde asked. Chiharu smiled kindly in return.

"I'm a Sound Mage. I can manipulate the vibrations of sound waves anywhere within the reach of my magic." The pinkette replied.

"That's an interesting kind of magic Chiharu," Terran smiled. She smiled in return.

"Thanks, it comes in pretty handy too. Just a snap of my fingers can deafen someone if I'm not careful though." She laughed.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty dangerous," The brunet said, "And Chi, we need to sort out an apartment or something." The girl blinked at him for a moment.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me Chi?" She asked.

"Yeah, I figured Chi sounded better," Terran shrugged. Chiharu blinked a couple times again before shaking her head with a smile.

"Never thought someone would call me that again." She mumbled to herself before looking up again. "But you are right, we need a place to stay."

"Fairy Hills has plenty of open dorms if you're interested." Erza suddenly said. "However, we have a strict policy of no boys. They aren't even allowed in the building." Chiharu rubbed the back of her head.

"Um… I guess I'll think on it, but…" She glanced nervously at the Demon beside her, as if wondering if a child were old enough to be left home alone.

"What if it were male but not human? For example a cat or something," Terran asked. The pinkette tensed at his question as Erza seemed to seriously consider it.

"I'm not so sure. We haven't really let Happy come into the dorms, but then again he never really left Natsu's side either." Erza said before locking eyes with the brunette across from her. "Still, if it were someone such as you, it still would not be permitted."

"Okay. If Chi did move into Fairy Hills, what am I gonna do? I can't muster up enough cash to get an apartment in a day," Terran shrugged.

"I'm sure one of the boys would be willing to lend a hand." Erza said and turned to the still fighting Natsu and Gray. "Isn't that right Natsu, Gray?" Erza said. Both boys instantly froze and turned cautiously to the Titania.

"A-Aye!" Natsu stammered with a nervous smile.

"Whatever you say Erza!" Gray said as well. Erza smiled in content.

"Excellent. Now then, the question is whether you two would like a shared apartment or not?" She said calmly. Chiharu felt a guilty tug in her chest as she considered leaving the Demon to his own devices. She was sure he could handle himself, but she was more concerned with how much he let on he wasn't technically human.

"Would you be alright on your own?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know….I-I think I might be but I've never used a cooker before but I can eat raw food fine." He said just as hesitantly. Erza looked between the two and sighed.

"If you're that concerned about it, there's is an alternative." She offered, instantly gaining both mages attention. "You could live with him for a few weeks, to help him settle in and come to Fairy Hills after."

"That sounds like a great idea Erza," Terran smiled, "So….when do we get to work on jobs?" This time, Lucy stepped up with a bright smile.

"Any time you like!" She beemed. "The request board is right over there. You can choose a job, clear it with Mira over there and you're all set! You could even go in a team if you wanted." She informed them.

"W-W-With M-Mira?" Terran's face lit up scarlet at the thought of talking to Mira everyday. Chiharu had a seriously hard time suppressing the urge to laugh. Her stomach hurt with the effort. Lucy looked between them with confusion.

"Did I miss something?" She asked uncertainly. Chiharu took a few deep breaths to calm herself before replying.

"It's nothing too serious, don't worry about it. Come on Lover boy, we'll go a pick a job to start off." She said, getting up from her spot and walking over to the request board.

"O-Okay," Terran said, following the pinkette to the board. After some deciding between the two, they finally settled on a request to get rid of some bandits that had released imprisoned monsters on their village to demand taxes and harvest. Chiharu went to grab the sheet of paper, but was quickly beat to the punch by an all too eager Demon.

"W-We'd like to go on this mission Mira," Terran grinned brightly, his cheeks bright red.

"Well now, you haven't even had that guild mark for half an hour and you're already taking on a job. Color me impressed." Mira laughed good heartedly. Terran's grin widened if at all possible and the blush to his cheeks practically glowed.

"We're gathering money to get him an apartment." Chiharu said as she leaned against the bar.

"Well then, I wish you two the best of luck and I'll see you when you get back!" She said jovially, stamping the request flyer and handing it back. "And here, some jewel for the tickets."

"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back when we get back, see you soon." Chiharu smiled and walked away, Terran reluctantly following.

The duo walked in silence for a while as they made their way to the train station, admiring the city of magnolia. Chiharu was the first to break the silence.

"So, judging by how comfortable you were with suggesting an inhuman tenant in Fairy Hills, you either are an idiot or you told the Master you're a Demon." Chiharu said as they walked.

"I told master," Terran stated, "He had to know. He had to be made aware that I am inhuman." Chiharu felt the urge to retort that statement, but quickly shook the feeling off.

"And how did he take it?" She asked instead.

"He took it well enough I guess…." The brunet shrugged.

"You guess?" She questioned once more, raising an eyebrow at him.

"He seemed to be okay with it, as far as I could tell," Terran stated. Chiharu sighed, deciding that when they got back she'd talk with the guild master to get his side of things.

"Alright then. We should hurry or we could miss the train." She said, running ahead of the demon. The brunet quickly caught up to the pinkette as the two rushed down the street, the train station quickly coming into view.

They paid their fares, courtesy of the beautiful Mirajane, and boarded the train. The two plopped themselves down into a booth, the brunet Demon sighing in contentment. Or at least what he assumed was contentment. Emotions were still a slight mystery to him, but from the little Chiharu had told him about them, he could imagine what some would feel like.

The brunette leaned against the window and stared out at the station as the train began to move. He could remember what the world looked like from Cube. The land below was distant and blurry. Smudges of greens, browns and blues if you looked up from the bottom, or, technically, down. Mard always said they were higher than the beings that dwelled below. That they were better, stronger, giants compared to the puny humans.

Terran was inclined to agree. Demons lived longer, were stronger than any mortal since the moment they were born. A superior race in every sense of the term.

Or at least, that's what he'd thought.

As he stared out at the variety of people that passed, he watched them talk and move around, some rushed, some strolling leisurely. They smiled so softly, a sort of warm presence on their faces.

Mira had a smile like that. It was warm, welcoming, comforting. It caused a weird sensation in his stomach and his chest spread a warmth throughout him. His cheeks would heat and a heart that he hadn't even known was there would beat erratically.

Chiharu called it a 'Crush'. Humans had the strangest terms for some things. But, he supposed that's what made them different. In his four hundred years of life, Terran had never left Zeref's bookshelf. He'd gaze down at the world from Cube and think himself superior.

But being down here, in the presence of humans for the first time, he saw something else. Yes, he was physically superior in every way, but they didn't seem to focus on those facts. They brought him in and they helped him to settle, though his heart never seemed to do so. He was treated like one of them, and it made him feel something he'd never experienced before. It was like something ached in his chest, sore from, was it disuse? It didn't feel bad though. It felt rather good, actually, and filled him with that feeling of happy contentment again. But what was it?

Deciding to ask the pinkette currently sitting in the train car with him, Terran turned and opened his mouth to talk to the girl sitting across from him, but he stopped.

She was asleep. Even he could see that. Her facial features were relaxed and her breathing was so soft he had a hard time hearing it, even with his sensitive ears.

There was that warm feeling again, the one she'd described to him. It wasn't as strong as when he was with Mira, but it was still there. He loved Mira, he knew that with everything he was, but in a way, he loved Chiharu too. The same way he already seemed to love Fairy Tail. She'd brought him to Fairy Tail of course, why wouldn't he feel the same for her.

Is this what it was like to have a friend?


End file.
